


For You

by mxrrynxwtmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad, benho but after ben gets banished, minewt if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrynxwtmas/pseuds/mxrrynxwtmas
Summary: Basically it’s set after Ben gets banished (and dies) and Minho is sad and Newt tries to help him
Relationships: Ben/Minho (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 9





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtonSangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/gifts), [indiffrntnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiffrntnewt/gifts).



Minho’s POV:

I don’t cry in front of people. I never have, the only exception is when Newt had his.. Accident, about a year ago. I try to stand tall instead of crumble like some of the others. This time, it hurt more than anything I have ever witnessed. I was irresponsible. Ben wouldn’t have gotten stung if I had kept a closer eye on him. I shouldn’t have let him wander off. I’m the worst boyfriend ever. Now he’s gone. My boyfriend is dead.. All because of me. It’s all my fault.  
I tried to hold in my sobs as the doors to the maze slowly closed. Leaving my boyfriend trapped. I knew he wouldn’t make it. No one ever survives a night in the maze, Alby’s voice pounding in my head.  
That night, I skipped dinner. I couldn’t eat after what I had just experienced. The other boys tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I sat down with a cup of water at a table that was sat further away than the others. I let a few tears fall into my cup. I could tell that my eyes were swollen with tears begging to come out. I refused to let them fall.  
I got up from the table when Alby and Newt started to come over. They couldn’t see me like this. I headed for the map room, I knew no one else was allowed to come inside so I knew I could safely cry without anyone seeing me. I hate feeling vulnerable.  
I swing open the door to the map room and my knees give out immediately. I fall onto the dirt ground and start to cry. My cries turn into sobs, which turn into screams. Screams wreck my throat and it feels like it’s on fire. I slam my fists into the earth beneath me. I scream and cuss the creators. The grievers. The maze. Myself.  
I scream until my lungs and voice give out. I’m left in a pile at the door. I shake with agony. I shake with anger. I shake with an overwhelming sense of sadness. It feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest.  
“No..NO NO NO NO.. ANYONE BUT YOU. WE WERE GOING TO RAISE A FAMILY. START A NEW LIFE. WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED ONE DAY. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?! WHY?! ANSWER ME”, I scream.  
“COME BACK.. COME BACK YOU SHANK. I NEED YOU.. I-I..I-I need y-you, B-Ben..”, I beg him to come back to me, knowing damn well he’s gone. He’s gone and he’ll never come back. I lost him. I lost Ben.  
I clean the map room and myself up. I had thrown maps all over the place, scattered them all around the small hut. I head back outside and notice that it’s already night. Everyone else is asleep.  
I toss and turn in my hammock. Our hammock. It’s mine and Ben’s. He got rid of his shortly after he arrived. We started sharing one because I was the only person able to calm him down his first day here. He had a panic attack the second he arrived. Even Newt couldn’t calm him. I was the only one.  
I decided to stay awake and reminisce about me and Ben. I thought about our first kiss. Our lunch dates in the maze. Our dinner dates. When I stupidly turned a corner backwards and twisted my ankle and he carried me to the med jacks. All the memories of him come back and I start crying again. My chest hurt. My HEART hurt. I lost the love of my life. My first love. My only love. I scream and sob into my pillow.

Newt’s POV:  
I couldn’t sleep after what had happened earlier. Banishing someone was never an easy task to handle. But seeing your best friend banish his boyfriend? That was the hardest thing about it. I knew how much Minho loved Ben. He gushed about him constantly. His physical characteristics and personality.  
I was almost drifting off to sleep when I heard what sounded like muffled sobs.. Minho. I jump up and limp over to Minho and Ben- Minho’s hammock. The sight breaks my heart into pieces. Minho is curled up in a ball, hugging Ben’s pillow and wrapped in his blanket, sobbing quietly. I knew he wouldn’t cry in front of anyone, not even me. I decide to try and console him the best I could.  
“Min?”, I immediately regret using that nickname, Ben also calls- called him Min.  
“N-nothing’s w-w-wrong.. G-go a-away”, He sobs  
“Minho.. Come on bud, talk to me. I’m here.”, I try again  
“N-Newt.. I-I loved h-h-him… s-s-so m-much..”, he continues to sob  
I try and sit him up and hug him, he grabs onto my shirt as if I’m his only hope of consolation.  
“Shh shh I know.. I know Minho”, I rub small circles on his back  
“I-I need h-him..”, he continues to cry into my chest. This is the most I’ve seen Minho cry. EVER.  
“N-Newt?”, he suddenly looks up at me  
“Yeah?”, I ask  
“I-I need to f-find the w-way out.. F-for him.. A-and you...a-and Nick”, His tone changes from sadness to determination  
I suck in a deep breath  
“You will Minho. You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! inspired by hayley bc she made me cry earlier!


End file.
